


Footsie

by impulsivedandelion (orphan_account)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alfred interrupts as usual, Fluff, M/M, maybe pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/impulsivedandelion
Summary: Thomas and Jimmy play footsie under the table. :)





	Footsie

Jimmy leaned back into the booth, fingers drumming on the table, legs stretched out underneath. The dim, tinted light was making him sleepy. He was aware of some thumping base music playing in the background, but from where they were sitting it just sounded like a distant heartbeat. 

He nudged Thomas’s ankle, and pretended to be reading the dates of a poster on the wall. He expected Thomas to nudge back, or to try and trap one of Jimmy’s feet between his own. Which he did— he caught Jimmy’s offending foot between his own, but then he did something more. Thomas slipped his shoe off, and his foot started climbing up Jimmy’s leg. Jimmy felt Thomas’s foot press against his calf and froze, eyes still fixated on the poster. He could feel Thomas’s dark eyes on him as his foot slowly inched its way to Jimmy’s knee, a millimeter at a time, and it kept going up, and up, and up— 

“Oy! Jimmy!” Jimmy popped to attention at the sound of Alfred’s voice. Thomas’s foot suddenly fell away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thomas straighten up almost imperceptibly.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy thank you guys so much for reading!! This will probably be part of a longer work, depending on what people think??  
> Come talk to me on tumblr!! @asteraceae_i


End file.
